This invention relates generally to a work tool stand, and more particularly, to a stand for selectively supporting a work tool, such as a belt sander or the like, in either a horizontal or vertical position. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to support working tools on a stand or support table so that the operator is free to use both hands to advance the work piece toward and against the action of the work tool. For example, there are numerous support tables in existence that conveniently have an electrically driven saw or drill mounted on the support structure. In some instances, the position of the saw or drill is fixed whereas in other applications of use, the height or elevation of the saw or drill relative to a stationary surface of the table is adjustable. In still further applications, the angular orientation of the saw or drill relative to the stationary surface may be varied for making angled cuts in the work piece or drilling slanted holes therein. These support tables are invariably rather large and are designed to be fixed in position when in use. In other words, they can hardly be considered to be portable in the sense of being conveniently movable from one location to another, as desired, to perform a selected operation.
While there may be instances where a small work tool, such as an electric drill, may be mounted to a portable stand which the operator can rest on a work bench, such stands merely serve to support the drill in a fixed or only a single position. In other words, there is relatively little freedom in locating the drill in more than one position to perform the desired operation. This inconvenience, which is inherent in known work tool stands, becomes a more significant problem when the work product is subjected to a sanding operation.
Heretofore, in performing a sanding operation, it was necessary for the operator to fixedly support the work piece and then manually engage the sanding tool against the piece. Alternatively, in some applications, the sanding element may be mounted on a support structure which, again, is fixed in position. In such instances, the sanding element is in the form of a belt which is rotatably driven. Here, again, there is limited flexibility in using the sander since it is not supported for movement or operation in more than one position. It thus is apparent that there is a need for a portable work tool stand that can support a belt sander for use in performing a sanding operation, and which permits the sander to be selectively supported in either a horizontal or vertical position to afford increased versatility when the sander is in use.